someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth about Captain Syrup
Captain Syrup, an obscure villain from the Wario Land series. She may not be the most recognized character, but it was refreshing to see a female antagionist. However, the truth is that she doesn't really exist. She was only a disguise that was used by Pauline. Everyone who is familiar with Pauline knows that Mario had to save her from Donkey Kong. Mario would have to dodge barrels and living fire while risking his life to save her. After rescuing his beloved, Mario eventually got tired of her. He ended up meeting Princess Peach/Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario ended up cheating on Pauline with this new princess. Pauline went into a severe breakdown and despite feeling betrayed, she still loved Mario and would do anything to get him back. She despised Mario's new love interest. Princess Toadstool was everything that she wished that she could be. She was beautiful. she was nice, she was royalty and she was rich. Pauline wanted to get rid of her and take back the man that left her. She snapped and became her alter ego, Captain Syrup. She started her career by suppling Bowser with Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills. Captain Syrup told the king of koopa's that he could have these weapons if he only used them to aid him in capturing the princess. Bowser agreed, but later on, he would break this promise. He used those weapons against Mario instead and Captain Syrup immediatly cut off all connections leading to her and Bowser. Later, she found out that Mario had triumphed over the koopa king and that the princess was back where she belonged. She formed her own band known as The Black Sugar Gang and began her next plan. At first, she hid her motives and wanted to gain the trust of her new allies. She started by taking treasures that belonged to other people. One of these items was a lamp that she used against Wario. Eventually, she put her true plan into action. She had her entire gang, steal a golden statue of Princess Toadstool which belonged to the Mushroom Kingdom. She planned to hold a random on the statue, but she didn't want money for it. She would give it back in exchange for Mario himself. She thought that something this valuable would lure him. She was going to capture Mario and forcibly bring her and the plumber together again. Unfortunately for Captain Syrup, instead of getting Mario, she got Wario. Wario had a lust for treasure, he wanted to get the golden statue for himself. He broke into Captain Syrup's fortress. When Wario confronted her, she attempted to use the lamp which conjured a genie which attacked Wario. Captain Syrup didn't know how to fight, she was helpless behind this disguise and she had to rely on other objects to aid her. Wario defeated Captain Syrup and destroyed her entire fortress which gave Mario a chance to take back the statue. After having her plans getting ruined unexpectedly, Captain Syrup wanted to get revenge for Wario's act. She attacked his new castle and stole what he held dear to him, his treasure. Of course, Wario ended up getting his treasure back and the Black Sugar gang disbanded after another defeat. To this day, Captain Syrup/Pauline still desires the heart of Mario and will do anything she can to get back the plumber that once loved her. Category:Theory Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story